


Sappy

by 54starr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/54starr/pseuds/54starr
Summary: Prompt: imagine your OTP crying over something sappyOr, Victor and Yuuri are emotional over Yuri going to the movies with Otabek and Yuri can't believe how sappy they are.





	Sappy

“I can’t believe it, Yuuri,” Victor said as he fixed Yuri’s messy, blond hair. “Our little boy’s growing up!”

“I’m not a little boy! And will you stop that?” Yuri shouted as he swatted Victor’s hands away from his head. “My hair’s fine.”

“I’m sorry,” Victor said as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. “But… I didn’t think this would happen so soon.” He blinked the tears out of his eyes as he took pictures of the younger Russian boy.

“We’re just going to the movies. I don’t see what the big deal is.”

“It’s a huge deal,” Yuuri said as joined them in the ice rink’s bleachers. “It’s your first date with Otabek.”

Yuri turned bright red. “I-It’s not a date! We’re just going to watch a movie!” He said before he stormed to a different row of bleachers.

“Remember our first movie date?” Yuuri asked his fiancé as he sat down next to him.

“How could I forget?” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. “I planned my outfit for a week!”

“A whole week?” Yuri asked from his seat two rows in front of Victor and Yuuri. “An entire week?” He started inspecting his tiger print t-shirt and black skinny jeans with scrutiny. “Do you think I look okay?”

The two men nodded.

Then the front doors of the rink opened.

“He’s here!” Yuri turned to face Otabek.

“Hi, Yura,” Otabek said with a smile. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Yuri stood up and turned around to face Victor and Yuuri. “Bye, guys.”

“Goodbye, Yurio!” Victor cried out.

“Have fun!” Yuuri cried out.

“Let’s go!” Yuri said before leaving the rink with Otabek.

 

“They grow up so fast,” Victor said once the two were gone.

Yuuri said as he wiped away a tear. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think


End file.
